


Glistening

by captainpeaches



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpeaches/pseuds/captainpeaches
Summary: MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERSLoki gives you a symbol to summon him with.Also, just to be clear, there is no actual rape in this, but it's hinted in the story. (Loki does NOT rape you.) I just used that warning as sort of a trigger warning.





	Glistening

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, there are Infinity War spoilers. Don't say I didn't warn you! Thanks for reading!

Your rain boots padded along on the sidewalk, being cautious of any large puddles.

It was Friday and after your incredibly boring shift at your local grocery store, you were finally free to enjoy the two days that you had off.

All of a sudden, you were pulled into an alley. A masked man pinned you against the stone wall and grinned devilishly.

"Help!" you called out. "Somebody he-" He slammed his hand against your mouth.

"You shouldn't have been out by yourself, lady," your attacker whispered before kissing the nape of your neck.

"Leave her alone," an unfamiliar voice commanded.

The two of you turned to see a thin ginger-haired man. Your attacker pressed his fingertips deeper into your thigh.

"This doesn't concern you. Screw off, man!" the hooded man shouted, waving him off in the process.

The ginger man lightly chuckled. "Oh, I am no man."

A green light flashed in front of your eyes, revealing a man that you recognized as the threat that New York faced years ago, Loki.

The god of mischief tore the attacker off of you and stabbed him in the stomach with his Asgardian dagger. "I. Am. A. God."

You covered your (e/c) eyes as Loki stabbed the man repeatedly until the masked man drew his last breath. Loki cleaned him weapon with the corpse's shirt and stood up.

"P-please don't hurt me," you whimpered.

The god frowned. "Why would I do that? I just saved you from this big oaf."

"T-thank you by the way." You cleaned your throat. "I just thought you would because back in New York-"

He brushed your words away. "I don't want to remember New York. I wasn't...myself. I promised myself to never bring pain to Midgardians ever again." He looked down at the body sprawled out on the asphalt. "Unless I have a reason of course."

You slowly nodded. "Well um good luck with keeping your promise and...thanks again for saving me."

"You are very welcome." Before he could fully turn his back on you, you pulled out a notepad and a pen. "If you ever need my aid again," Loki began as he scribbled something down and tore the page out, "All you need to do is draw this."

"What is it?" you questioned as you examined the small paper.

Loki held his hand over his dagger. Green light travelled from his pale palm and onto the silver blade. "Well its an 'L' in your language. This is a rune." He handed you his pen. "Draw it."

As soon as you finished copying the symbol, Loki's dagger began to shimmer like a million tiny diamonds under the bright sun. The god grinned.

"This will glow every single time you draw that," he explained. "The magic I used will also allow me to teleport to you as soon as I grab this dagger. Do not hesitate to contact me."

"You are very kind," you replied. "Thank you."

"It is my pleasure. Would you like me to walk you home?"

You shook your head. "I'll be alright. It's only about two blocks away."

"Very well." Loki waved his hands and his ginger disguise returned. "Before I go, may I ask for your name?"

"Oh!" You chuckled. "I'm so sorry! I'm (Y/N) (Y/L/N)."

Loki smiled at your name. "Farewell, Lady (Y/N). Until we meet again." With the snap of his fingers, the trickster god vanished.

You looked at the scribble once more, carefully placed it into the pocket of your jacket and proceeded your journey home. You made it into your apartment five minutes before the rain began to pour outside again.  
x  
You carried that piece of paper with you wherever you went. You had an urge to summon Loki again, but the logical side of you doubted that it would actually work. Loki was the god of mischief after all. It could've just been a stupid prank.

After your shift a few days later, you plopped yourself down on your couch to watch (favorite TV show).

While you were watching your fifth episode, your eyes trailed down to the folded piece of paper resting on your coffee table.

"Why don't I believe him?" you asked yourself as you paused the screen.

You continued to stare of the object for another moment or two before opening the table drawer and pulling out a pen.  
x  
Loki sat on the slab in his room that he called a bed. He hated living on that filthy ship. Everyone was so busy with their beloved "King Thor" that barely anybody spoke to Thor's younger brother. Even though the Asgardians used to talk down to him, Loki still missed hearing their voices.

Suddenly his weapon began to shine. Loki grinned as he pulled the dagger out of its holster by the hilt. He closed his eyes.

When he opened them, he saw your face. Your mouth was twisted into an 'O'.

"You were not expecting me?" The god chuckled.

"No! I mean yes! Ugh!" You felt the heat in your cheeks rise. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention. Is this a bad time?"

Loki sighed. "No. Asgard has no time for their god of mischief anymore. It's been very lonely. That's how I was able to spend time on Midgard. Everyone thinks that I am invisible and I didn't even have to use my magic."

You eyes softened. "I'm sorry about that, Loki. I know how you feel. I live and do everything alone. Hell, my last date was back in my junior year! You'll eventually get used to being alone for the majority of your day. It's alright."

"I am used to it," Loki snapped, "and I hate it!"

You quickly wrapped your arms around him. His muscles tensed up.

"What are you doing, (Y/N)?"

"You looked like you needed a hug," you replied, praying that he wouldn't lose his temper and harm you.

His blue eyes looked into your (e/c) ones and spread his arms. "I like that." The two of you hugged once more.

"Would you like to stay here for a bit?" you asked. "I still feel really guilty for bringing you here without a reason."

"Of course! You said it's been a while since you've went on a date with somebody right?"

You nodded.

Loki held out his hand and a huge wad of cash appeared. "Would you care to join me for dinner? I'm sure you could recommend a good place to eat."

"Of course!"  
x  
Months went by and the two of you had been seeing each other a lot more. You considered Loki as your boyfriend, but you didn't tell anybody about your relationship.

One morning, you were in the bathroom vomiting into the toilet for the third time. You leaned against the wall and hugged your stomach. What was wrong with you? You were perfectly fine the day before.

You thought about everything that you had done, thinking that it was something you ate the previous day that caused your illness. Then, you realized that your period was late. After cleaning yourself up, you drove to the store.

Your hands shook as you held your fifth and final pregnancy test. Positive... just like the others.

You began to sob. How were you going to tell Loki? You forced yourself to draw the rune he gave you an anxiously waited.  
x  
Thor clung onto Loki's lifeless body. He wanted to believe that Loki just performed another one of his fake death tricks, but this one seemed too real.

Suddenly, the god of thunder noticed Loki's glowing dagger. He grabbed the weapon and immediately teleported.

You squinted. "Thor? Are you Thor?"

The blond looked up. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm (Y/N). Where's Loki?" Your heart increased the speed of its beating.

Thor smiled a little. "So you're the reason my brother had been smiling more." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lady (Y/N), but Loki...He's gone."

More tears poured from your eyes. "Thank you for telling me."

Thor hugged you. "Why have you summoned him? Is everything alright."

"I-I'm pregnant."

The god held his breath. "I need to find Thanos and kill him to avenge my people. Stay here. I can provide you with a safe place for your child. Jotuns are powerful and your child is half of one. Do not worry. Congratulations!" He left your apartment without another word.

You cried into your hands. First you find out that you're pregnant and now the father is dead?

All of a sudden, you felt a pair of arms around your waist. When you turned, you saw Loki.

"Is it true?" Loki asked. "I hid because the dagger will take me to you no matter who holds it. I heard everything."

"Yes, but Thor said you died! How-"

"That does not matter," he interrupted. "I am here by your side now for as long as I live."

"I'm so sorry," you cried. "I just found out today."

Loki kissed you. "Shhh, darling. I am very excited to meet our little prince or princess." He rested his hand on your stomach. "Marry me."

Your eyes widened. "What?"

"(Y/N), you are the most amazing and beautiful woman. You saw through my past and only see me as who I am today." He pulled a golden ring from his pocket. "Please be my queen."

You answered him with a kiss and he slid the ring onto your finger. The two of you couldn't wait to begin your own little family.


End file.
